


Honey, Where Is My Super Suit?

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: M/M, also i wrote this in ten minutes so pls dont judge too harshly, and michael makes him late, ashton has an important dinner party, because he wants to wear his mike-ro-wave costume under his tuxedo, cause theres not enough mashton in the world, i saw this prompt on tumblr and thought it screamed mashton, so i decided to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has a very important dinner party to attend and Michael wants to wear his super suit underneath his tuxedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Where Is My Super Suit?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "imagine one half of your otp looking for their super suit while the other is yelling about their dinner party."  
> I came across this writing prompt on tumblr but I don't remember who came up with it so credit to whoever thought of this.  
> This is just a really short mashton fic because I needed more mashton in my life.

“Michael, this isn't funny!” Ashton yelled.

“You're telling me! I know it isn't funny, Ash. I can't find it!” Michael was frantically searching through their shared closet.

“I'm not talking about your problem, I’m talking about mine,” Ashton sighed.

“What else is new?” Michael replied sarcastically.

“Michael! What the hell are you even looking for?” Ashton was getting more impatient by the minute.

He watched as Michael pulled clothes out of their closet and threw them onto the bed. Shoes were being tossed to the side and all of Ashton’s nice, neatly organized dress shirts were now crumpled in a pile on the floor.

“We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago,” Ashton complained.

He wasn't lying. They really were supposed to have left already. Being late to things made Ashton anxious and that fact that Michael wasn't even dressed yet made him want to throw up. Leave it to his boyfriend to make him late for one of the biggest moments of his life so far. He worked hard for this promotion; he should actually be allowed to make it to his own dinner party on time.

“Relax, babe, we'll get there in plenty of time.” Michael’s response was muffled because he was kneeling in the very back of their closet.

“Seriously, Mike, what are you looking for?” Ashton was trying his hardest not to yell.

“My super suit,” Michael replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Your super – _Are you kidding me?_ ” Ashton couldn't help but raise his voice now.

“Yes, Ashton. I need to wear my super suit.” Michael replied.

Ashton pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply. “Why do you have to wear it tonight?”

“Ash, I can't go to an important dinner party without my super suit on!”

“That makes no sense!”

“Don't yell at me! You're making me wear a tuxedo tonight. The least you can do is let me have my Mike-Ro-Wave outfit on underneath.” Michael tried to reason.

Ashton sighed and looked at his watch. “You can wear your super suit if you find it in the next five minutes. Otherwise, we are leaving. We're already late enough as it is.”

“Help me look for it then!”

Ashton sighed (for the millionth time that night) and wondered why he ever began dating Michael in the first place.

*

(And if Ashton got locked in the bathroom stall five minutes before his big speech and had to have Mike-Ro-Wave come and save the day, well, that’s their little secret.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. You can also find me on tumblr [here](http://abofics.tumblr.com//) and let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> [Check out some art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_framed-print#s6-6087091p21a12v52a13v54)


End file.
